Fall Into Me
by ylime620
Summary: Margaret finds herself in Hawkeye's arms. My first M rated and pwp fanfic.


Hawkeye pulled her in for a passionate kiss and she responded eagerly. Margaret was overwhelmed by the feeling of his arms around her and his intoxicating presence in the room. She felt the rough fabric of his jacket beneath her hands as she ran them across his back. His lips moved from her mouth to her cheek and down to her neck. She knew he'd probably leave marks, but she was too excited to make him stop. It had been months since she had been with a man and not even Donald "the love of her life" had turned her on this much.

She moaned in response and felt him give a small smile as he discovered the *very positive* effect he had on her. She was amazed at how in sync they were and the way their bodies fit together almost effortlessly. They had wasted so much time fighting when they could have been making love.

She ran her fingers through his hair and this time it was his turn to moan. She pulled his face back to hers.

"I'm not a fan of French kisses," she admitted.

"We don't have to," he replied.

And yet, a few kisses later, she found herself sneaking her tongue into his mouth.

"I thought you didn't like that."

She paused between kisses. "Apparently I do now," she said with a smile as she kissed him once more. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Her hands went to unbutton her own blouse, but he stopped her.

"Here, let me."

With surprising gentleness and dexterity, he had her shirt on the floor in seconds. Standing there in her soft pink bra, she looked up at him, anxious for a reaction.

"You're beautiful," he said, his voice full of appreciation.

"Thanks," she smiled. She was doing a lot of smiling, she realized. She hadn't felt this good in ages. She wasn't sure if it was real happiness, but it was definitely satisfying and she didn't want the feeling to end. She was doing this for herself mostly, trying to prove that she was still the desirable woman she had once been.

A gentle touch on her cheek pulled her out of her reverie.

"Take off your shirt." She wanted to watch.

She wasn't disappointed. He was unusually fit for a man who spent most of his days sitting around drinking homemade gin. She stepped closer and ran her hands up the muscles of his arms, over his shoulders, and down his torso. She reached his belt and looked up as though asking permission. He nodded and she nervously undid the buckle and slid the belt from his waist. His green army-issued pants fell to the floor and he stepped out of them. In turn, his hands moved to her belt and she saw the same question in his eyes. She responded with the same answer and he undid her buckle, not nervously, but expertly and assuredly.

Then they stood staring into each others eyes with nothing between them but a few intimate pieces of clothing.

"Maybe we should move to the bed," she suggested softly.

"I agree," he responded.

The tent was small, so it only took her a few steps back before she felt the edge of the bed pressed against her leg. She slowly sat down, never taking her eyes off him as she descended. He stepped forward and knelt before her on the ground. It almost reminded her of a subject kneeling to his queen and she was filled with an enormous rush of tenderness towards him. Taking her hands in his, he laid a soft kiss on the top of each one. She felt a shiver at his touch and marveled at his gentleness.

"You have beautiful hands," he whispered.

"They're calloused and my nails are chipped," she protested.

"They're nurse's hands, hands that have saved lives, which makes them more beautiful than any pale, manicured hands on anyone else."

She blushed at the lovely compliment.

She gasped a bit as he gently pushed apart her legs. He looked up at her with questioning eyes. Again, she nodded her permission and he leaned forward and kissed the bare skin of her stomach. His hands slid up her thighs toward her hips and stopped when they reached the edge of her pink panties.

"Is this ok?" He asked.

"Yes," she answered breathlessly, raising her hips off the bed so he could slide the panties down her legs. She felt a little wave of nervousness wash over her again, so she took his face in her hands and pulled him up for another kiss. She felt him pause for a moment as his hands found her bra strap. She gave another silent nod of approval and he unclasped her bra. She slid the straps off her shoulders and the bra fell to the floor.

She sat there before him completely naked.

The small lamp beside her bed filled the room with a warm glow and she couldn't help but notice how intense and beautiful it made his eyes look. She felt like she was seeing him for the first time. Her impression now was much different than the actual first time she met him. His uniform hadn't been pressed, his hat was askew, and his shoes definitely weren't army regulation. She had ignored him until she noticed his captain's bars and caduceus and realized he was the "wonderboy" surgeon she had been so eager to work with. Since that day, he had been her adversary in many a situation, but as time had gone by, she found herself drawn toward his charm and charisma. Now she found herself in his arms, more comfortable naked with him than she was dressed with many other men.

Once again, he wrapped her arms around her in a passionate embrace. As his lips found hers, little butterflies decided to reappear in her stomach. He laid back on the bed and she gave a little yelp of surprise when he easily pulled her on top of him. She smiled as she looked into his eyes and began to pepper his face with tiny kisses. She heard him moan when she discovered a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

"Do you like that?"

It was his turn to be breathless and all he could do was nod in assent. She could feel his arousal growing beneath her and felt the same stirrings in her own body. He ran his hands all over her body, caressing her breasts and kissing her neck as he did so. Her moans filled the tent as she lost control of both herself and the situation. He rolled over and top of her, pinning her hands to the bed. She pushed the last remaining piece of clothing down his legs and moaned in pleasure as she finally felt all of him against her skin.

"God, you're beautiful."

"So are you."

In that moment, she couldn't remember having such a beautiful man in her bed. Her memories began to fade away as she lost herself in the new sensations he was arousing in her.

"Are you ready?"

She could feel the warmth growing between her legs and nodded.

"More than I have been for anyone else."

"I can believe it," he said as his fingers found her most sensitive spot.

He swiftly and confidently pushed all of himself inside her. She gasped as he began to pulse in and out of her, quickening his pace at her encouragement. They both lost track of time as their bodies seemed to meld together. They became closer than any humans had the right to be. Neither of them said a single word as they let their bodies do the talking. Somehow, they each knew exactly what the other wanted and needed.

The passion between them became overwhelming as his thrusts intensified. He buried his face in her neck and she sank her teeth into his shoulder. A wave of intense pleasure washed over both of them. She groaned loudly as she felt him finish inside her. He stayed there for a few moments just looking at her.

"Wow."

"Wow."

He pulled away and rolled on his side to face her. He ran his hands along her body and she shivered at his gentle touch against her skin.

"Are you ok?" He asked her again.

"I'm _very_ ok," she replied.

He gave a little laugh.

"Did you finish?" He asked bluntly.

 _Oh I guess he is just a typical man_ , she realized. _They never can tell_.

"Yes," she answered, surprising herself with the small fib.

"Are you sure?" He seemed skeptical. "I know I'm pretty good, but I'm not _that_ good."

 _So he_ can _tell,_ she thought. _That's a new one_.

"Well, I almost did," she admitted.

"Almost isn't yes," he corrected. "But I can definitely fix that."

She gasped as he quickly moved to the end of the bed and pushed her legs apart. He kissed his way up her thighs until he found that soft, sweet spot between them. She let out a string of moans and curses as he showed her exactly how good he was at fixing "that."


End file.
